Dusk Artemis Eclise
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60976 |no = 1362 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 109 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 76 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = After the mock battle for leadership of the Guardians, she began to display an aggressive personality and behavior unlike her previous self. It is said that a warning from the swordswoman led to this, but according to analysis by some historians this was actually her true personality. It is unclear what sort of change occurred in her, but she went on to make great achievements in both her role as a Guardian and in magical research. Eventually, her descendants would go on to join Meirith in later generations. |summon = Everyone loved me when I was a good girl. But she told me not to smile when I didn't mean it. What an idiot, seriously. |fusion = Not yet, my limit's still far off! More power, please! I love to fight! |evolution = Oh, come on! Enough already! Being a good girl is bad for my skin! | hp_base = 5238 |atk_base = 2115 |def_base = 2007 |rec_base = 2259 | hp_lord = 6602 |atk_lord = 2613 |def_lord = 2507 |rec_lord = 2790 | hp_anima = 7494 |rec_anima = 2552 |atk_breaker = 2851 |def_breaker = 2269 |def_guardian = 2745 |rec_oracle = 3028 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |atk_guardian = 2375 | hp_oracle = 5709 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Dark God's Warning |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, restores HP and considerably boosts BB gauge each turn & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = Heal 600-800 + 10% Rec, fills 6 BC & 20% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Cure Fold |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, enormously boosts BB gauge, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & negates 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |bbnote = Heal 3000-3500 + 40% of own Rec & fills 10 BC |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Alselupe |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heal 2600-2900 + 18% Rec, 8% fill & 20% boost |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Kali Yuga Prayer |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge and OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, 40% OD fill rate & 80% chance |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Gifted Bloodline |esitem = |esdescription = Adds status removal effect to BB/SBB & negates all status ailments |evofrom = 60975 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Eclise3 }}